Alligator Tears
by defyinggravity87
Summary: Story about two characters named Tegan and Sara. Is their love destined or doomed?
1. Chapter 1

_Story featuring characters named Tegan and Sara. This might be a one-shot but if I am inspired or people show interest I will write more. :) Enjoy and please review. _

_Edit: I actually wrote the opening of this a while ago and forgot. :p_

**Alligator Tears**

Tegan POV

Sara had finally broken it off with her girlfriend of 5 years, Emy. Now it was my chance to show Sara how well I would treat her and how good we would be together. I am her sister and I know her inside and out. I know what she has been through and I know what makes her happy. Sara and I tour all the time and I know she does it for the love of music, and the love of me. If she didn't love me, she would go solo. My twin is so much more talented than me. Her music is so amazing and profound. I scribble down a song in a matter of minutes but she takes weeks. She puts a lot of thought into it and it carefully crafted so that each painful word slices through me like a blade and every happy line (although these are rare) sends butterflies through my stomach. She is my dream woman. Even though we are twins, it doesn't creep me out. We are not identical and her face is a different shape. Not to mention her style is completely different. I try to wear a vest but it does nothing for me. Sara wears a vest and all I can think about is how much I would like to slide my hands underneath it and grab her sides and pull her close to me and …... well I'm getting off topic. The point is that I love her. In the most simple and complete way possible. I want to be her everything because she is mine. I am in love with her. Head over heels. People may think its wrong but how can love be wrong? We wouldn't be hurting anyone. This is just how I feel. Sara confuses me about how she feels sometimes. But when she does show me affection, it makes all of her negative comments and mixed signals go away.

I will tell you about a time when I thought I would finally get to be with her, really be with her. We were in New York City. It was extremely cold because it was in winter. Sara was sick and her Emy wanted to drag her out into the snow to go see an art show. Sara does not take confrontation very well and I don't like seeing her upset. As Emy continued to nag Sara, I grew more and more angry as I listened from behind the slightly open door of our conjoining hotel rooms.

Emy: Sara you never do anything with me anymore.

Sara: For fuck's sake Emy can't you see I'm sick? You should be taking care of me.

Emy: Everything I do is for you. It's always YOU. Even my career is mostly about you.

Sara: That's not my fault. I would do stuff for you if you wasn't Ms. Fix-it arts and crafts woman. Most of my songs are about you.

Emy: Yeah, and those songs are really happy and loving aren't they?

Sara: Emy just let me rest ok? (eyes beginning to fill with tears)

Emy: Those aren't tears for me. They are selfish alligator tears.

Sara: Leave please. (her voice cracking)

Emy: No. I'm not putting up with this anymore. We aren't official anymore but everyone knows we are supposed to be together. You need to get your priorities straight or I am leaving you life for good.

Sara: What? You are willing to just give up completely on us over some stupid art show?

Emy: It's not some stupid art show! It's everything! You care too much about yourself, your music and your sister.

(Hearing Emy basically call me out made my blood boil.)

Sara: Don't start with that again. (Sara said in a firm direct tone.)

Emy: You are just carrying Tegan through this. You could be a solo artist and just play in small clubs. You are not the big festival tour type of person. I know you.

(You don't know Sara at all. She loves big crowds. She likes to think she is a stand up comedian and she wants to hear people sing those negative, heartbreaking songs that you have caused her to write. I do admit though I think she would be better without me.)

Sara: OUT! Get the fuck out now! (Sara stood up shaking with anger.)

There was a long awkward pause and the mood of the room changed completely.

Emy: Always on her side. (Emy slurred slowly with a curious but dangerous look in her eye.)

Emy slowly drifted towards Sara. Her size towering over the much smaller Sara. Sara had not seen her like this before. What was this look in her eye? What was she doing?

Sara: Emy what are you doing?

Emy: You are mine Sara. (Emy's possessive words terrified Sara. Emy's hot breath poured over her and she felt trapped.)

Sara: Emy …. (Sara whimpered weakly) …. please....

Tegan: Get away from her now! Seriously, back the fuck up!

Emy: Oh of course. Look who it is intruding on our relationship again.

Tegan: You are not going to hurt my sister.

Sara: Tegan. (Sara said pleadingly. So happy to see her sister defending her. But nervous about what was going to happen. Tegan looked like a knight in her skinny black jeans and oversized black hoodie. She looked so brave and beautiful.)

Just then Tegan leaped towards Emy knocking her to the ground. Tegan furiously flew her fists at the much larger woman. Emy took a swing here and there but Tegan's rage was stronger. Fearing Tegan would kill Emy, Sara pulled Tegan off. Emy quickly rose to feet. Her face swollen and already beginning to bruise.

Emy: You'll regret this.

Emy exited quickly. Tegan turned towards Sara. Blood ran from the corner of her mouth.

Tegan: Are you ok? Did she hurt you?

Sara: I'm ok Tegan. Thank you for coming in like that, when you did. I was so scared. Let me get something for your mouth.

Tegan touched her mouth then removed her hand to reveal the blood. She didn't even feel it. Sara came back with a cloth and some alcohol to clean the wound with. Tegan winced at the pain of it being cleaned but was happy Sara was safe. Having Sara so close and with her hands on my mouth was a bonus. Sara finished and looked into Tegan's eyes and smiled. This look made Tegan weak in the knees and she let out a crooked half way smile.

Sara: You're my hero Tegan.

Before Tegan could say anything. Sara wrapped her arms around her sister and embraced her tightly. Moments like this is what Tegan lived for. Being completely wrapped up in Sara made the world fall away. All that existed was just the two of them. As Tegan took in the moment and inhaled Sara's scent. She heard her sister whimper and felt a tear run down their pushed together cheeks.

Tegan: Sara? Are you ok? (Tegan whispered)

Sara: Tegan I have something to confess ….

Tegan: Yes?

Sara pulled back and tearfully looked into her sister's eyes. Just as her mouth was beginning to open she let out a giant sneeze that covered Tegan's entire face.

Tegan: Oh my God Sara! Ew!

Sara: I'm sorry. Really did NOT mean to do that.

Tegan: Well you did always call me snothead when we were young. Now it's true!

Sara chuckled half relieved but half saddened by her interruption. Oh well there is always next time.

_So guys what do you think? I'm unsure about the structure of the story. Any suggestions?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long to update guys. I had some family drama. As always I look forward to your reviews and suggestions. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!_

**Alligator Tears – Part Two**

Sara POV

GOD, I am so awkward. It is in my nature to be this way but my twin Tegan brings it out so much more. She makes me feel like I am you and old all at the same time, I know that sounds weird. It is like we are 5, 15, and 29 all at the same time. 5 because she makes me feel free spirited and like nothing matters. Innocent, she makes me feel innocent like I can do nothing wrong. Then comes the 15 year old feelings which have been occupying most of my thoughts lately. You remember when you were 15 and you had your first major crush. And I mean major. Sweaty palms, heart racing, weak in the knees, butterflies in the stomach, and of course the charging rush of blood flowing to all the places you were craving to be touched; yes, that kind of crush. The more I am around Tegan the more I feel this way. I have really only been truly turned on by Tegan. Maybe that is why all of my relationships have suffered in the bedroom department? Emy always hated my excuses. After a while, "I drank too much Whiskey", "I just have one more chapter of this book to finish" and "Tegan and I got into a fight", just did not work. She began to try to force that part of the relationship out of me. Which is when things really got scary. I am so fortunate to have Tegan to protect me when we are touring. Which is when my 29 year old feelings arise. I want to make something with her. Something more than sisterhood, friendship, even romantic partner. I want to be her everything. I want to be her forever. I've always thought the music would keep us together. But as we grow older I am starting to realize that I am running out of time. How do I tell her? I can't just go, "Hey Teggs, I think I am your soulmate. Let's have sex and live together." That would not work. We don't even live close to one another. I swear I think she can't stand me sometimes. But I need to do something, I have to do something.

"Hey Sara! Hurry up with the towel will ya?"

"Can't find one. Only small cloths. Just come in here."

Tegan shuffled into the bathroom eyes and mouth closed. Even with my snot on her she still looked hot.

"Lean over and put your face in the sink. I'll wash it off for you."

I wouldn't normally help Tegan wash anything but I needed an excuse to touch her. To be close to her. I finished cleaning her and patted her skin dry with the small cloth. I was making sure to be gentle around her injured mouth.

"Thank you Sara. But tell me, are you really ok? Has Emy done something like that to you before?"

"Yeah Tegan she has. She really has lost it. But I think you scared her off for now. Damn, you really kicked her ass."

This comment made Tegan smile wide.

"I sure did! No one fucks with my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister Tegan." I say rolling my eyes.

"Even if I had all the sisters in the world you would still be my favorite."

I love it when she says things like that. She is just so cheesy and goofy.

"Well I suppose you are pretty solid too."

Tegan doesn't like it when I gush so I usually give her backhanded compliments. Why can't I just tell her I love her and she is the most beautiful creature inside and out?

"Uh, thanks."

By the solemn look on her face I can tell I just killed her mood. AGAIN! Damn it Sara! Stop being so mean!

Tegan heads into her room to go to bed and I do the same. She didn't even say goodnight or bye or anything? Did I hurt her that bad?

Just then Tegan slides into my room. She is wearing thin, white pajama pants and a white sport bra. That's it! Her pants are hanging really low. They are actually below her hips. The lines of her tight muscular stomach leading down to where her underwear should be. Wait? Should be! Oh my God! Tegan isn't wearing any underwear! I swear just a few more inches and these pants would be officially off. She is leaning on one arm looking as sexy as she can be. I must have been staring too long because she snapped her fingers and I snapped out of my hypnosis.

"Hey Sasa you ok?"

"Are you headed to bed? I just had a question for you."

"Who me? Oh no I plan on being up late. Mr. Insomnia has been kicking my ass lately."

"You should just come sleep with me then."

Her tone and voice were not joking. They were so serious.

"You sure about that Tegan? Can I seriously sleep with you?"

"Yeah just put some pjs on and head to the bathroom."

Bathroom? Well ok. Hmm what should I wear. Something that says I'm hot look at me but I'm not doing this on purpose.

I walk into Tegan's hotel room dressed in just small black cotton panties and a baggy dark green and blue striped sweater. I would wear something tight but I really am sick and not completely in the mood.

Walking upon the site of Tegan in her bathroom with what little clothes she has on instantly made me change my mind about what kind of mood I was in.

"See that bruise on the upper right part of my back?"

"How would we get rid of it."

"Well there is always ice. I'll try that"

I come back with the ice and I almost melt at seeing Tegan so naked. I place an ice cube carefully on her back. Her skin is so warm the ice melts quickly. I glance down, her ass was hanging out of her pants. I could see the crack of her bum Mmmm she has the most perfect body. All the curves in all of the right places. I wanted to fuck her so bad at that moment. Just push her over the sink. Claw my nails down her back. Before I can think again, Tegan assists me to bed. I feel like such an idiot. I can't even speak.

"Is there anything I can help you with Sasa?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks TT."

Tegan lays me down. And asks me once again if I needed anything. Again I say no. She is being so super sweet to me. Tegan lays down next to me. I keep thinking about how sexy she looks and I try to not let it show. I face the other wall away from Tegan.

"Goodnight Sara. I love you."

"I love you too Tegan."

It hurts me to say it in a different way then she means it. I am just happy she is here.

As I slowly drift to sleep, images of Tegan prance through my head. It started out as Tegan being her ordinary goofy self while we were about to do a photoshoot …..

_So tell me guys what do you think? Do you like the new writing style or does it still need more?_


End file.
